ROTOQ-Riff Raff's Guilt
by RockyShocky
Summary: Sort of like ROTOQ...but...different. I am not good at summaries, just R/R please...thanks. ^.^ Read! Review! That's our motto!


A/N: First of all, I must say-the beginning part of this story is Riff Raff's point of view of waking up on Transsexual, a song version, even though it sounds like it isn't so great to be there. Well, you will get it if you read the song…but he is guilty, weirdly enough, about Frank's death. He cries himself to sleep every night, I would suppose…PAH! YEAH RIGHT, YOU STUPID BITCH, RIFF RAFF! I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING FRANK! HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SUCH A WONDERFUL MASTER TO YOU! MAYBE HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME BUT THAT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE…uh…ENJOY! R/R! ^.^  
  
***  
  
Riff:  
  
"Waking up___  
  
On the retched dawn___  
  
Sky so purple-black___  
  
So tired, I yawn___  
  
Turn over, there is dear sister___  
  
She turns in sleep___  
  
If she only knew, that I weep___  
  
I killed my master___  
  
Though I did still care___  
  
He was sort of important___  
  
With his pearls and black curly hair___  
  
And finally___  
  
I come to say___  
  
Good night, body___  
  
To part, dearest Magenta…we may___"  
  
Riff turns over in his sleep of his terrible nightmare where he sang that song. He thinks it over horridly, as he remembered, what the last words were…was he having suicidal dreams? Was Magenta having the same…? Why would she tell?  
  
Magenta: "Sweet Transsexual…" She mutters in her sleep happily.  
  
What was I thinking? *Riff Raff* Magenta is happy here…and I should be too…but no, I should die for my terrible acts! No, never! He was the one…he was staying on Earth! It was my duty to kill him from wanting to part from his planet! I don't understand…Riff drifted back to sleep at this moment. Or had he?  
  
Riff:  
  
"Waking up___  
  
On the retched dawn___  
  
Sky so purple-black___  
  
So tired, I yawn___  
  
Turn over, there is dear sister___  
  
She turns in sleep___  
  
If she only knew, that I weep___  
  
I killed my master___  
  
Though I did still care___  
  
He was sort of important___  
  
With his pearls and black curly hair___  
  
And finally___  
  
I come to say___  
  
Good night, body___  
  
To part, dearest Magenta…we may___"  
  
Riff, whether dream or not turned over in his bed and grabbed a knife, almost as though it had been planted there…but he was sure it hadn't. It had probably been Magenta's from carving the chicken of Eddie's soul. He grabbed the knife and plunged it through his stomach, almost as though someone was controlling his emotions, making him feel sorry for Frank's death…but it wasn't…he knew it was real, pure guilt…the fault of killing his dear prince of Transsexual…the one that made the queen happy as he pranced around in fishnets every day to lighten everyone up and give everyone pleasure…and Riff had killed him. Riff choked on his own breath, as the air grew cold at his skin as he trembled. He tried to carve 'I love you' in his chest, but it turned out to only say: 'I lov…'  
  
***  
  
Soon it came morning as Magenta woke up. She turned over on her stomach and pushed herself up not bothering to check for Riff Raff, because he always was cranky when he found out that someone had been watching him sleep. With this, Magenta crawled herself forward into the bathroom in her royal room in the castle. She couldn't believe that the queen had given Magenta and her brother a second chance! The queen's exact words had been:  
  
Queen: "I will give you another chance…you feel guilt, yes? Good."  
  
Magenta just sighed happily and brushed her hair looking in the mirror. She looked out the window of the bathroom in her room in the castle (she loved saying that) and saw the beautiful fields of Transsexual. She sighed as she saw this and heard a noise, assuming it was Riff Raff she stayed in the bathroom.  
  
Magenta: "Oh, Riff-Raff. Good morning!" A voice just coughed, and made clearing throat sounds.  
  
Magenta: "You don't have to respond but-it's a beautiful morning in Transsexual, isn't it?! I cant believe that dear old queen-let us stay here, and had not killed us…oh, isn't it marvelous to be on Sweet Transsexual?!"  
  
Magenta heard the door open and sighed. Riff Raff was probably going to thank the queen again. As Magenta came out, she saw the bed sheets all bloody. She just sighed and yelled to Riff Raff out the door:  
  
"YOU LEFT A MESS! DAMMIT!" She went and cleaned up some of the blood and soon when Riff Raff did not return, she went to go ask the queen.  
  
Magenta: "My dear Queen Nephalania-where has Riff Raff gone?"  
  
Neph: "Oh, my dear Magenta…you have been happy all morning, I must not tell you the terrible miss judgment of Riff Raff on himself that he had done last night…I found him this morning and let him leave to peace quarters…"  
  
Magenta: "But, what does this mean?"  
  
Neph: "Magenta-Riff Raff misjudged himself, and with that he committed suicide because of his guilt for," *as Neph says this, Magenta's eyes well with tears* "Frank's perilous death. I found him in his room this morning, and clearing my throat, I took him to the cemetery and let him fly to the peaceful heavens above."  
  
***  
  
Magenta: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…" Magenta cried in her room loudly. No one bothered to disturb her, or call for that matter because anyone could hear her, even from the Kuiper Belt in space! How could Magenta forgive herself? She should've known those looks in his eyes when she had told him of beautiful Transsexual, every single day-he had not been happy. He had been guilty and angry with himself…and Magenta had been guilty too! Yes, she had! She had almost been so angry to commit suicide herself for Riff Raff's harshness on Frank…but now she knew that Riff Raff had really cracked…and really gone. She cried some more as she just glanced out the window at the big coffin with flowers every where **From one Rocky Horror Fan to the other…lol-I had to say this…** and Magenta knew this coffin was Riff Raff's.  
  
***  
  
Neph: "Bwahahaha, all is in order, Nesha."  
  
Nesha: "My dear sister-what have you done?"  
  
Neph: "I have successfully tricked Riff Raff into thinking he had his own guilt-when it was I who can control his emotions and made him commit suicide."  
  
Nesha: "What is the next plan?"  
  
Neph: "Well, of course-we must control Magenta…"  
  
Nesha: "I have the smart sis!"  
  
Neph: "I have the-well, she's cuute, right?!" 


End file.
